Jimmy Goes to College
Jimmy Goes to College is the sixty-fourth episode in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Characters Present *Jimmy *Carl *Sheen *Cindy *Libby *Judy Neutron *Hugh Neutron *Ms. Fowl *Seymore *Professor *College attendants Summary Jimmy is allowed in college. Plot In this episode, Jimmy is showing everyone unstable molecules, but nobody seems to be interested. Ms. Fowl said she was going to teach the class about unstable molocules, but then decided not too because it was too difficult. So the class will just make maceronni art, everyone is happy execpt for Jimmy. When he gets home, he sees someone using his cheese ray. He then realizes that the stranger was a profesor of an advanced physics college, named Dean Kane, and that his parents let him into his house to show Jimmy's inventions. The professor stated that Jimmy was very smart, and that he is smart enough to go to college. Jimmy unwittingly decides that he wants to go to college. At college, Jimmy arrives late using his jet pack, and starts explaining about his jet pack, but then realizes that everyone already knows how to use a jet pack. Dean, the profesor starts asking questions and Jimmy starts answering them correctly. Everyone in the class is impressed, except for Seymore, who is jealous of Jimmy's intelligence. Seymore then makes Jimmy's jet pack malfunction, and everyone including the professor starts yelling at Jimmy, and he starts missing his old school. Back at home, Jimmy's mom and dad are trying not to feel sad about Jimmy, so they play with the flea circus. Jimmy arrives late for class again, because he couldn't find his locker, and the computer students dumped his head into the toilet. He tries to find a lab partner, but nobody wanted to be his partner except Seymore, who wants to get rid of Jimmy. He puts a chemical into Jimmy's test tubes when Jimmy doesn't notice, and he puts in another chemical and the test tube explodes causing ice to fly everywhere. Everyone gets mad at him again and Jimmy says that he hates it there. Back at home, Hugh gets more fleas and he accidently lets them free, causing everyone in the house (Sheen, Carl, Judy, and Hugh) to start itching. Jimmy then calls them and then Judy tries not to sound upset that he's gone so he doesn't worry about them, which makes Jimmy even more upset. Seymore then comes into Jimmy's room (which is actually a closet) and starts talking to him and says that he can make him more likeable by doing what he says. Jimmy reluctantly agrees to do that. Seymore rips a page out of Jimmy's notebook, which contains plans for an invention about unstable molecules without Jimmy noticing. He asks what could be more worse. Then we fade to him naked, since he likes it. Seymore tells him to take a quick streak down the college lab and he'll be one of them. When Jimmy does so, it causes a machine to explode and Dean expells Jimmy. Before he leaves Jimmy notices his notebook is ripped by Seymore. He then tells Carl and Sheen to come to the college, Jimmy then changes a few things on the invention that Seymore stole from him, so that it will lanch toilet paper instead. But he doesn't have time to make the changes completely, so it starts getting out of control, firing molecules EVERYWHERE. Jimmy decides to save them, using glue shields to capture all the molecules. Seymore is then expelled from college, when Dean found out what actually happened. Jimmy is unexpeled, but he decides to go back to his old school. Quotes Jimmy: If only we had some glue! Carl: I always carry some with me. (Jimmy and Sheen stare at him) Carl: I'm not crazy! Category:Episodes Category:Season 3